


you tell me to come over (there's some games you want to play).

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: dark fics y'know? (some vent) [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Objectification, Public Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: In the events of the Midsummers episode, JJ is cornered by Rafe and his friends, of whom make a threat that lands a little more than most things.
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/JJ (Outer Banks), Rafe Cameron/JJ Maybank
Series: dark fics y'know? (some vent) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	you tell me to come over (there's some games you want to play).

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dark and I have no reason to write it but I just kind of wanted to explore that scene and the cut? made me suspicious so I just...wrote this.  
> I am sorry to God, fans and JJ - and everyone else. I don't know why I wrote this.

JJ has been beaten up many times in his life - his father often puts him through the ring in that way, including now where he's wearing Luke's dark bruises still - but having gotten sick of being thrown around and not entirely sure that Rafe Cameron is capable of stopping, he runs.

He does not often run from fights, especially not from some fucking Kooks around the same age as him but Rafe's behavior has seemed a lot more intense and unpredictable from before - coming from JJ, that says something - and with five of them circling him, he is certain they could do some severe damage to him. So, he runs. Which, in many aspects, is not a very JJ Maybank-thing to do but his face aches from where he should have iced it and he would kill for Kiara's gentle hands smoothing bandages over his wounds and Pope's big wide-eyes staring at him with that mix of pity and regret that drives him absolutely up the wall with anyone else but reminds him that someone cares about him from Pope. He had not given John B. a story behind the bruises, only behind the boat, but John B. had known better than to ask for the story. He just...wants to not feel pain lick across his body for one night, is that too much to ask for? 

So, no, he isn't a coward. 

He's just...tired. 

But he sort of feels like a coward as he smashes broken glass bottle fists on the stalls of the elegant location they were holding the event in, to only get cruel answers of apathy or of an ignorance only possible amongst Kooks - Kooks, he thinks bitterly, can get away their whole lives without knowing how to throw a punch. JJ learned how to throw a punch when his baby steps were still unsteady. - Rafe's taunt has chased him in here or his calling "Hey, JJ! Come on, bud!" has sunk into his skin, a painful variable of threat that clogs his throat but when he turns into the next hallway offered, the man is there, standing in a baby blue suit and looking, frankly, like a fucking Powerpuff girl - JJ wants to say it but he doesn't. His teeth would end up coming out of his mouth if he did, he thinks. 

"Hey, man, what are you doin' in the locker room?" Rafe asks, arms spread broad and tone chipper and thrilled for some fucking reason - this is what gets his rocks off, JJ grinds internally, beating up Pogues. 

He turns, spinning on his heel in a move that is typically reserved for surfing but he needs out. He can't be here, his heart beats in his throat too loudly but there's another one and JJ almost wants to cry. Of course, there's another one, there always is. 

He is shoved back harshly into Rafe's general direction as the Kook in front of him, snarls at JJ like he's a disgusting leech to disturbing, "Fuck you." and JJ snarks, aiming at humor because it is all he has left to save face with now, "Cute outfit." 

His words are unnoticed or unappreciated because Rafe shoves him, a hand firmly on his back, into Kelce, who immediately gets him into a headlock with a simple request to shut up. He can't breathe, both from Kelce's muscular arm lining his throat and from the weight of the situation, but he still hears Rafe loudly talking, the imitation of friendly comradery sickening JJ's stomach. 

Unconsciously, he takes note of the fact that Topper is not there. The blond boy can't help but wonder if that's better or worse for him - for some reason, he's leaning towards worse. 

"Hold him still," Rafe demands of Kelce and it leads JJ to think, not for the first time, _man, if you weren't such a dick, Kelce, I'd almost feel bad for how they treat you._ "What - what do you think? A four iron, right?" 

And JJ feels dizzy because he's pretty sure he doesn't know what that means but the thought of it being unknown is also too hard to fathom right now and the last thing he needs is a situation he doesn't know how to handle thrown at him - now, you would say if you could see it from the future, this is a terribly ironic thought to have. 

Then, the rich man starts to mimic an action that JJ takes a moment to pinpoint as he struggles in Kelce's arms, the older boy's arm just tightening on his throat: _he's fucking pretending to play golf._ JJ wants to spit at him, too used to acting on instinct but then he notices how dry his mouth has run. 

Rafe starts to talk to Kelce again, like JJ is too poor to understand English or like he's so invalidated under Rafe's opinion that he, in one way or another, has stopped existing as a person altogether, "Keep his head still. I'm gonna line this up." 

He decided a while ago that he won't let himself be talked about like this by Kooks, maybe the second he held the gun to Topper's head had been that final warning - that, I am more dangerous than you could ever expect and do not fuck with me - so he spits out, "Very Rafe of you. Five on one?" 

His struggling does not seem to deter either Rafe or Kelce, even though his nails - short as they may be - claw at the dark skin of the man's elbow and his whole body thrashes in an attempt to get free from this but Kelce steadies the weight, using his own muscular frame to advantage and JJ has never felt so hopelessly weak. Okay, he ha but there is always a slight reassurance to him that his father will stop eventually, whether it be standing over him, cracked ribs and bleeding all over the floor or in means of a body bag, there is the assurance it will end. 

Rafe, then, has the audacity to look annoyed, glancing up at his face and straightening out his back to ask, "If you could please stop talking? It's very disrespectful. I'm trying to hit a ball. Learn your etiquette, my friend." 

The gush of being called 'my friend' while held back like this sends the cords already tangled in his stomach even more haywire but his head spins a bit when Kelce's arm pulls ever tighter and he is about to quip that the rich boy is trying to pop his head off but when he opens his mouth, he finds it to be just to gasp for air. His lungs burn with the need and he's dizzy, feels like he'll do anything to breathe clearly again. 

Rafe drops the charade, though, instead choosing to peer at him intently, something perverse and cruel in his eyes when he finishes the conversation absentmindedly, "Then again, these poor Pogue dogs...wouldn't know etiquette if it fucked you in the ass and left you crying over a table." 

This comment draws sniggers from the boys gathered around and JJ's blue eyes flicker around as though he has forgotten them - he sort of has, none of these boys clocks as being near as dangerous as Rafe is right now - but his face begins to flush and he doesn't know if it's from shame, lack of air or humiliation. 

Rafe seems to take it as something though, eyes glistening with the perverted sense of joy, and JJ can practically feel the bruises that are going to align his midsection. That's why they have him this stretched out, right? To bruise him up badly? 

"That's what it is, isn't it?" Rafe's smirk cuts over him like a knife or like the broken glass of his dad's beer bottle pressing into his cheek like his father had done once when he was being "mouthy" - that night had been a horrific one, beaten so badly that one of his eyes were swollen and shut and he wore bruises for a full week and then some. Kiara and Pope had panicked all the time but he and John B. carried the silent oath to not talk about it, not treat him like it made him any more fragile when his dad knocked him around like that. 

It did - but he didn't like to be treated like it did. 

Rafe laughs, an ugly noise that sounds vicious and mean and nothing like Pope's gentle laugh or Kiara's amused snorts and John B.'s chuckle. He misses his friends, he realizes suddenly, not just in this moment where he is about to be beaten so badly that he'll look unrecognizable to everyone but before, before the gold and the pressure of the Kooks really fell on them, before when Big John was still around. Rafe's laugh is loud, something JJ thinks might be the definition of 'snickering' and he starts up again, "Getting fucked so much you've lost all dignity." 

Kelce's arm grips tighter around his neck and his hands come up to bat at them more gently than he intends because of the lack of oxygen. He starts to scratch and Kelce is so close that when he hears him grit out, "you little bitch", it feels like it's his own mind saying it rather than Kelce. 

A few of the Kook boys laugh but it's beginning to feel like white noise in the background. His ears are ringing and his vision is beginning to get fuzzy and he thinks for a second that choking him out and leaving him be would be too merciful for them but choking him out and beating the hell out of him when he can't defend himself is so cruel but just like them. 

Then, he feels someone's hands on him. 

It isn't the punch that he had unconsciously readied himself for since he turned away from giving sweet, pretty Princess Kook Sarah Cameron the note and was accosted by Rafe and _his_ dogs but hands beginning to undo his belt. 

He shifts confused for a moment, stepping back into Kelce but the man doesn't let up and for another second he thinks about how nice it would be to have a little bit of fucking morality in this moment - _where the fuck is Topper?_

His belt is an old one, something where the leather is beginning to fray but he hasn't gotten rid of it because he doesn't have the money to replace it and he hasn't gotten his full use of it yet. It likely looks strange in Rafe Cameron's rich boy hands but the dots are beginning to cloud his vision to the point where he can barely see the other blonde working his belt open with steady and sure hands. 

He wants to make a comment about how confident Rafe can open a man's belt but when his mouth falls open, he's still gasping for air. 

Only then does he realize that Rafe is still _fucking talking._

"...I would have believed you stole these clothes, Pogue," _You know my fucking name, use it,_ he wants to spit but can't even breathe. "but your belt is a wreck and the jeans are splitting at the knee - that's some Pogue shit right there." 

The knee is directly torn so he doesn't know why Rafe phrases it like it's a small thing or like it matters or why it makes the other Kook boys laugh but JJ feels the small urge to cry, boxed in and frightened but he won't fucking give it to them, he'd never let them have that. 

"Why is the knee split, Pogue?" Rafe asks and he thinks of days he has spent doing so much in this dark jeans but Rafe doesn't want the story, Rafe just wants to make him feel worse, "Spend too much time on your fucking knees, sucking dick?" 

The other boys laugh and JJ's eyes roll, not enough oxygen but he must be making some sort of noise because Kelce's grip relaxes slightly. Air comes rushing back into his lungs so quickly that he wheezes with it and it actually makes him ache, head and throat burning with the sudden ability returned. 

His hands feel numb where they're clamped on Kelce's elbow. 

"That's nice of him, maybe you should thank him for that." Rafe notes, amused and JJ wishes the first thing he didn't have the ability to properly see was Rafe Cameron's smirking mug. Rafe seems to get back on topic though, "- You got a lotta boys that hang around you, Maybank. Is that why? 'Cause you let them fuck you whenever they want?" 

His belt is undone, he realizes suddenly, hanging open and Rafe has stepped away. Like leaving his belt open and his white dress shirt pulled from his dark jeans says enough - and JJ has the feeling crash through him that it kind of feels like it is, like it's a statement that he has no composure or like it's announcing him a...a _slut_ to everyone. 

It's a weird shame, one he isn't used to. _That's how girls feel when people slut-shame them,_ he can imagine Kie's voice telling him informatively but his dad-traumatized brain would get stuck on the words _that's how girls feel._

The boys laugh again and JJ wonders if they can even talk with just how fucking stupid they act. Hivemind shit being rich seems to be. 

He shakes his head, realizing Rafe has the audacity to wait for an answer to that and Rafe claps his hands together, grinning still, a movement that makes JJ wince back at the noise. 

"I have my doubts. I mean, you and Heyward seem a little too close for him not to get all excited getting a feel up your shirt." Rafe laughs, seeming amused at either the image or his own description but JJ feels warm, like maybe his shirt collar is too tight. Because, because he likes Pope, okay? He likes Pope's weird obsession with dead people and the way he does things like he's so gentle by nature that it's almost impossible to imagine him violent. Like he's the safest man JJ has ever loved and even when he gets mad or upset enough to lash out, JJ doesn't feel in danger. 

Rafe dog whistles all of a sudden, seeming to realize JJ is not quiet steady and in the moment so desperate to keep him there, acts out in a way, "I like the outfit though, cute and submissive like you're one of those waiters I'd tip an extra twenty to and you'd blow me in the backroom. It's the face though, you look like a Pogue. Guess you're lucky that your mom gave you something other than abandonment issues. Otherwise..." 

"You're starting to look more and more like your dad." He spits and he's grateful that it hits Rafe in the face. It's a sick pride, the same thing he feels when holding the gun or the night on the beach where he held it to Topper's head and then shot it off. 

Rafe hisses, rubbing at his face and he can't hide his grin, "You little bitch." and JJ knows it'll be hell to pay but - 

But then, the lights start to flicker. 

"What are you boys doing here?" The security man asks and when Kelce lets go of him, he immediately does up his belt.

He's safe now. 

He still won't tell anyone. 

He can't stand to have them treat him different. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ... read this?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
